Motherglare
Motherglare was one of the seven Dragons who invaded Fiore through the malfunctioning Eclipse Gate. Profile and Stats Name: Motherglare Alias: The Adamantine Dragon Age: 400+ Classification: Dragon Affiliation: Future Rogue Cheney Gender: Male Height: Weight: Status: Deceased Powers and Abilities: Class: Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, possibly higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Probably Class PJ Durability: At least Mountain level Stamina: Demigod-like Range: Several Kilometers Intelligence: Unknown First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Motherglare is an extremely large, mastodonic Dragon, whose near-entire body is covered with large, thick, swirl-patterned scales, save for his underbelly, which is instead lined with porous holes, his face, which has smaller, more smooth scales positioned around the eyes (which, themselves, are round and blank), and his snout, which is completely devoid of scales altogether. Around his mouth and climbing up his snout (and on various other parts of his body), Motherglare features light, jagged markings. Additionally, Motherglare's cavernous mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth. Motherglare sports extremely large wings; quite proportionate to his already-large body mass. Motherglare's two front, and back, claws sport five talons each: four in the front, and one in the back. Motherglare's long tail is adorned with the same scales as the rest of his body, and the tip is rather peculiar in shape, as it has two large scales protruding from either side. Personality Not much is known about Motherglare's personality, but he appears to be very loyal and obedient, as he is seen taking orders from the Future Rogue Cheney without question (though the former is under the influence of the latter's Dragon Tamer Magic). An example of this is when, on command, he violently attacked Natsu Dragneel with the intent of devouring him. Motherglare has also shown himself to be slightly arrogant, claiming that his adamantine body is impenetrable. History Plot Powers and Abilities Egg Magic: Motherglare is capable of utilizing this peculiar form of Magic, made even more peculiar by its method of employment: Motherglare releases a multitude of eggs from the porous holes on his abdomen. *'Hatchling': Motherglare releases a multitude of eggs from the porous holes on his abdomen, which, upon hitting the ground, hatch into a large number of miniature, bipedal, Draconian entities. The hatched entities are also fairly strong, as they can single-handedly overwhelm a basic Mage or Knight. Additionally, the entities can fire lasers from their mouths, which pierce through anything they come into contact with, leaving a clean, round hole in their wake; the lasers can be fired in rapid succession. Dragon's Roar: Very much like other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Motherglare has been shown to be able to release his element, in the form of a highly destructive blast, from his mouth, which, by itself, is capable of eradicating a significant portion of a large mountain range. Flight: Like most other Dragons, Motherglare has wings, and is, therefore, capable of flight. Immense Strength: By himself, with a single stomp to the ground, Motherglare destroyed much of Mercurius, and the resulting shockwaves tore through Crocus, destroying a large amount of infrastructure. Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Due to his adamantine body, Motherglare is capable of taking hits from Natsu Dragneel, who, aside from wielding Dragon Slayer Magic, is exceptionally strong in his own right, and, seemingly, shrugging off the damage caused by the attacks. Additionally, also owing to its adamantine body, Motherglare can emerge completely unscathed from attacks by fellow Dragons, namely Atlas Flame, the Fire Dragon. Weaknesses *Dragon Slayer Magic Relationships Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragons